


Caged

by HereInLies



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Mind Games, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInLies/pseuds/HereInLies
Summary: “You think you can keep me in a cage?” The mechanical voice seemed to echo out from the glass. Even with the thick walls, it was like he was standing next to them."Yes," Tony said, but something shifted inside him.Later he would realize that is where it started.





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Written for the Captive Audience 2017 fest. Inspired by this prompt: _I'd love some 'serious' take on this canon, taking into account all these disturbing things happening there - heroes which join the academy after being repeatedly beaten by its students, putting villains in glass cages and exhibiting them on the campus, like in the zoo and the whole Collector's business (if you prefer to focus on someone who's already in his collection, go for it!)... Taken outside of its comical context all of this is wonderfully creepy._
> 
> This is my first time venturing into the darker side of Avengers Academy and thus it's definitely not as fluffy as the game itself is. Please pay attention to the tags and the warnings.
> 
> I hope, Filigranka, that you enjoy it!

“You think you can keep me in a cage?” The mechanical voice seemed to echo around them, encircling them with its tone, even though Tony knew that was impossible. Ultron was safely ensconced in the glass — glass that was reinforced and so thick even his most explosive devices couldn’t break through. 

Still, Tony couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him. Next to him, he felt Natasha tense up just slightly, and he knew it was affecting her, too.

“We don’t think it,” Tony said. “We know it.”

“You didn’t know I was going to break out of your control. You didn’t know I was going to take over. You don’t know who is going to break me out now.” Again, it was as if the robot was standing next to them.

“We’ve dismantled all your robots, Ultron,” Natasha said stiffly. “No one is coming to help you.”

“That’s what you think, little girl.”

Tony saw Natasha’s hands curl into fists by her side. He stepped forward, slightly in front of her, before she decided to dive at the cage holding in the psychotic robot.

“Better get comfy,” he said, in his coldest voice he could manage. “You’re going to be here a very long time.”

He turned around purposely, nudging Natasha’s shoulder to get her to walk away with him. Behind them, as they veered back to the path that led back to campus, they could hear Ultron’s mechanical laughter echoing in the chilly night air.

Tony felt himself shudder at the memory of the sound hours later as he tried to fall asleep to no avail.

•••

There was a schedule for all the caged villains. It was quite orderly, Tony always thought. Pepper stayed on top of it, because that’s what Pepper did. Maria usually spent a lot of time helping out. Mostly because no one ever had to worry about her not doing what she was told. Loki and Amora never ever were allowed near the cages. Most people were pretty sure they’d just let the captives out and then help them take over the world — even the ones they had helped enslaved. They were just those kind of people.

Ultron’s cage, though, was separated from the others. Tony had argued for it, made an impassioned plea to Fury about why he shouldn’t be allowed to be in talking distance of other unsavory folk. He was too persuasive, Tony had insisted — after all, he was modeled on Tony and Tony was very persuasive.

Tony suspected Fury had tuned him out about halfway through the conversation, but it didn’t matter because he had agreed, and Ultron’s cage was moved to a more deserted part of campus where other villains couldn’t get in his ear or vice versa.

Because of that — and well, to be honest, also because Tony had a weird suspicion about Ultron — Tony had asked to be put on Ultron duty. So had Natasha. She hadn’t told him why, but Tony suspected she had the same feeling about Ultron — that he was up to something. And Natasha thought the only person who should ever be up to something was her.

So they had asked and Pepper, probably because she already had too many crazies to deal with, agreed.

They were supposed to check on Ultron once a day. He didn’t need food or even sleep or any sort of nourishment, so that part wasn’t an issue. They were just supposed to make sure he was safely in his cage and there was no way he could get out or be close enough to anyone else to convince them to let him out. (Tony always swept the bushes because of that, to make sure the unattached minions weren’t hiding out in this particular area.)

For the first few weeks, they kept to the schedule. They went together, checking on him just before dusk, checking the area around his cage, and then heading back to the rest of campus.

But it wasn’t long before they found themselves sneaking off to go check on him at other hours — before breakfast, when they were supposed to be in class, long after night had fallen.

“You can’t get enough of me,” Ultron said to them in his smug mechanical voice one day. At least it sounded smug to Tony.

“We just want to make sure you aren’t going anywhere,” Natasha said, crossing her arms and glaring at the robot.

“No, you don’t,” Ultron said.

“We don’t?” Tony asked.

“You think you’re so smart,” Ultron said. “And so special. Except you’re worried you are neither of those things. I, however, am both those things, and you both know it. And you want me to make you feel them too.”

“Please,” Natasha said. “We don’t want you to make us feel any way.”

“Are you sure about that, little girl?” Ultron almost seemed to be mocking her. Tony didn’t remember programming that into his system. 

He glanced at Natasha. She seemed almost uneasy.

She lifted her chin slightly. “We know who we are without you,” she said.

“Then why do you keep coming back?”

•••

He wasn’t sure why they started going into Ultron’s cage. It was Natasha’s idea first. She said they should check everything from the inside, in case he was doing something they couldn’t see.

It was transparent glass, with no hiding spot, but somehow it made sense to him. So they went in. And Ultron stood in the corner, talking to them the whole time about how he could show them things they had never known.

And once they started going in, they couldn’t seem to stop. Every day and then twice a day and then three times a day, and each time Tony wasn’t sure what they were doing but he knew he needed to be around Ultron and he knew Natasha did, too.

And then one day Ultron told them it was time for them to see how he could make them feel, and even though some part of Tony knew it was wrong, he didn’t say anything when Ultron had him hold Natasha’s hands above her head, and all he knew was that she was beautiful when she came, crying out, her body shaking thanks to Ultron’s ministrations between her legs.

And then it was Tony’s turn. And Natasha — her pants still off, moisture from her cunt still dripping down her thighs — held Tony’s hands while Ultron massaged his balls and stroked his dick, and then he too was coming, and it was the most amazing thing he had ever done and he wanted more.

So they came back, every day and every night, and every time, Ultron took care of them and told them how special they were and how smart they were, and they did feel special and they did feel smart, and the night they walked away, leaving his cage unlocked behind them, they felt like they were doing the right thing.

Ultron deserved to be free. He always had, and Tony was glad they could finally, finally help him.


End file.
